Minor Chaos
by TheFreedomSock
Summary: Fred and George's 5th year and the girls make a pact to get with their chosen crush. George/Alicia mainly but also Fred/Angelina and Lee/Katie
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is one of my first fanfics and my first with this paring. I've also got Fred/ Angelina and some Katie/ Lee in this story, hope you like it!

(For the purpose of Alicia's nickname her name is pronounced Ah-Liss-Ey-Ah, **NOT **Ah-Leesh-Ah)

* * *

><p>You'd think there wouldn't be any difference between the Weasley twins. Mainly because they are, well, twins. But there are differences, small ones that can only be noticed if you know them well enough. Fred's nose is <em>slightly<em> more angular and George's hair is _slightly_ more orange.

That's the only way they look different, but George is also a little cleverer and a bit more considerate, and Fred is more creative and rash. You have to know the Weasleys well to find the differences, but fortunately after four years I think I know them well enough.

At the beginning of our fifth year I should really hope I knew them by then.

I walked into the last empty compartment with Angelina and Katie, gossiping about our holidays and the fact that everyone in our year seems to have become suddenly more attractive, something I wouldn't have thought possible for Cedric Diggary.

"Hello ladies!" the Weasleys and their friend Lee Jordan entered our compartment, grinning like loons, as usual.

"Hey Fred!" I smiled back, catching a glance from Angelina which plainly said that that Fred and George were very much included in our earlier statement. I nudged her in the ribs, trying not to giggle and looked back up at the twin I was sure was Fred.

He and George looked at me in mock outrage, "What makes you call me that? I thought we were identical, didn't you brother?" the twin that was George nodded indignantly causing us girls to giggle.

"Yes but unfortunately for you we have known you for long enough to recognise the difference. One which you reinforced by speaking first Fred." They looked a little disappointed but shrugged and sat down.

Fred is the slightly more confident twin, they both appear equally confident but really George is pretending to be a little more confident that he is, not that he really needs to, so Fred generally speaks first.

"So, anything interesting going on Angie?" I asked, Angelina shook her head.

"No," she sighed, "I broke up with Darren at the beginning of the holidays; he was just too bloody possessive. He tried to stop me from going out without him in case I found someone else. The wanker." I smiled at this, every single one of Angelina's new boyfriend is exempt from any insults, and any ex is immediately branded a wanker.

"What about you two?" she asked. Katie shook her head; she and Ed had broken up a few weeks before the end of term and she hadn't found anyone else yet.

"I dumped Jason" I told them both, business-like as I am only on this one topic, "cause he's a prick, then I met Jack, you know, Jack Bryant? I met him in Diagon Ally and he asked me out, real long relationship that was. I ran into him at a part a week later snogging some blond slag so I punched him." Everyone in the carriage smiled and Lee laughed.

"Do you reckon you gave him a black eye or something Lis?" he asked eagerly. I frowned slightly,

"I hope I broke his nose, but I probably gave him a bad bruise or something instead. Why are you so interested?" I asked. Lee laughed again,

"Cause Jack's in my muggle studies class and he's really annoying. Cockiest little shit ever." This really meant something coming from Lee, "I can't wait to ask him what happened to his face!" the carriage broke into laughter again and the boys turned back to resume their conversation but Angie shook her head at them.

"So boys, is anything _interesting_ going on with you?" Lee turned faintly pink and shook his head while Fred and George turned to look at each other.

"Well…?" I prompted gleefully.

George bit his lip and turned to Fred. Fred just looked at George who sighed. He paused then answered for both of them. Damn that pause! That meant he was finding a way to say it with only the bare minimum of detail left in, how boring.

"Well, I broke up with Lisa at the end of last year and Fred broke up with Anna because neither of them could tell us apart and they both kept getting clingy, then realising that they'd got the wrong twin and getting annoyed with the other one who'd also got it wrong and, well, it was just annoying really. Anyway, there was a very pretty girl working in the corner shop in the village who thought our card tricks were something marvellous, almost like real magic. So we invited her out, she brought a friend…"

"And we had dates for the summer!" finished Fred, grinning and leaning back triumphantly.

"So why didn't you want to tell us?" asked Lee shrewdly. The twins scowled at him and the rest of us grinned.

"All right, all right. If you must know all that happened was that we had a bit of a fight over who got which girl." Said Fred.

"And…" prompted Lee, using their trademark grin, "Who got the girl?"

Fred glared at him while George just smiled at sat back in his seat. No explanation was needed and we moved on before Fred got more annoyed.

After that we chatted for a while about our summer holidays, Lee went to America to visit his cousins in New York, Katie went to see a quidditch match with the Holy Head Harpies, Angelina and I went to the south of France together for a while and Fred and George played a lot of quidditch and decided to open a joke shop. It seemed that they had spent a lot of time inventing a lot of things that would make sure you never ate anything again, in particular, "This." Said Fred, holding up a small white tablet.

"This," continued George; "took us weeks to develop. Instantaneous full body hair loss pill, crumble it up or dissolve it in food or drink or swallow it whole and all the hair on your body falls off within three minutes!" He announced proudly, returning the little pill to his pocket. We all groaned.

"God, I'm going to starve this year!" moaned Angelina, "We can't eat anything anymore!" the twins cracked identical evil grins which did not make us feel any better.

"Don't worry Angie; we've got a much better idea for this one." Fred reassured. She raised her eyebrows sceptically and Fred and George grinned again. "No, honestly," said George, still with that evil grin. "We were thinking more along the lines of Mrs Norris!"

The rest of the train ride passed enjoyably, ending in an hour long game of exploding snap which blew off Lee's eyebrows. When we got off the train it was tipping it down outside so we all squeezed quickly into one carriage.

It wasn't the best arrangement, firstly because there are only supposed to be four people in each carriage, not six, and secondly because we really wanted to have a slightly more private conversation, without the boys. Fortunately a great idea for an "epic prank" suddenly struck Fred, so they huddled off on their own, so deep in conversation that they wouldn't notice if one of us turned into an elephant.

They generally like to keep their biggest jokes quiet until the last minute for maximum dramatic effect, and so that if anyone overhears/ thinks it will get them killed it's too late to do anything about it. With the boys off in their own little world, we were able to hold an entirely private conversation, one that happened at the beginning of every year and had done since we first met on the Hogwarts express five years ago.

"So," announced Angelina, "I call Fred!" I rolled my eyes and Katie giggled.

"Angie, you've called Fred for five years now and you've never done anything about it. Please say you'll do something this year!" Angelina just shrugged and smiled.

"So who do you two choose?" she asked, changing the topic. Katie looked George and Lee up and down evaluatingly and then smiled, "I choose Lee!" I rolled my eyes again, this wasn't the first time she'd chosen Lee either.

"Okay then, I guess George is mine." the other two exchanged a look around me and started to giggle. "What?" I asked, confused at this. Naturally they just giggled louder.

"Well let's just say you didn't have to choose George, and this isn't the first time you've chosen him either!" explained Katie, still giggling.

"Well you didn't leave me much choice did you? This isn't the first time you two chose Fred and Lee!" they continued to giggle.

"I seem to recall this choice being out of the entire year, you could've chosen someone else." Damn. They had me there. And unfortunately they knew it too, so Angelina giggled incredibly hard and Katie took a victory sip of her pumpkin juice.

"So when are you going to get off with Lee then Katie?" Katie spat out her pumpkin juice all over the boys, but fortunately for all three of them they were so engrossed in their whispered conversation that they didn't notice.

"Excuse me?" yelled Katie, "Why would I get off with Lee?" It was my turn to giggle this time.

"Come on Katie, you've called Lee almost as often as Angelina's called Fred!" she spluttered on so we continued to giggle. More for the sake of peace than anything else I interrupted Katie's choked protests and said, "Okay girls, a pact, we all admit we fancy our chosen guy and we will get with him by the end of the year, or the other two will make it happen. Agreed?"

Katie stopped spluttering and Angelina stopped giggling to agree to this, and then we all stated giggling again, each knowing that we would now have to go out with the guy we had called dibbs on because the other two's efforts to put us together would happen and would be very embarrassing.

Then, scheming seemingly over, Fred, George and Lee re-awoke to the real world. "What are you all laughing about?" enquired George.

As anyone who has ever been asked this question before knows, that just make it worse. "And why am I wet?" asked Lee confusedly.

It was a full ten minutes before we could calm down.

The sorting and the feast went fairly boringly (none of us ate much in fear of the twins' inventions) and we were kind of tired so we went up to our dorms pretty quickly. Angelina went on a bit about how gorgeous Fred was so I got into bed. I've heard way too much about the various attributes of Fred Weasley.

Secretly I did very much fancy George, had done since at least second year, only much more subtly than Angie who has fancied Fred since first year and denied it all the way. Katie, I'm not sure how long she's liked Lee. She's found him fit for ages but it's only been the last year or so that she's liked him, and denied it even more fervently than Angelina.

It seemed that after I had gone to sleep, my two _friends_ had decided that I should get together with George first. At breakfast the next morning they made sure that the only place I could sit was right next to George, and Angelina kept budging up closer to me so I was forced to move further and further down the bench, closer and closer to George until I was sat practically in his lap.

He looked quite surprised at my close proximity but fortunately said nothing and pretended like it was normal for me to sit on him at breakfast. I kept kicking Angie under the table but unfortunately that just made her giggle which set Katie off too, which made me blush. All three of us got strange looks through breakfast, but they were used to giggling and didn't bother asking what it was about. It seemed they did not want involvement in what made us giggle. They really wouldn't want to know most of the time.

When breakfast was over I got off George, blushing slightly again and Alicia, Angelina and I headed off to divination while Fred and George went to the common room for a free period. And when I say free period, I mean a period with a lesson that they didn't feel like going to.

Personally I think it's their loss, divination can be a real laugh, only reason I bother with it. All three of us have "mundane minds" so none of us are any good, but it doesn't matter. Katie does excellent impressions of Trelawney and Angelina has such blunt common sense that anything in such a wifty-wafty lesson as divination is hilarious.

"Today my children, we will be reading the tea leaves. If you would all collect yourselves a teacup each and a pot for your table. Then drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill the contents three times clockwise then turn upside down to drain."

I love Angelina. "So Angie, what do you see in your cup?" I asked mystically.

"I see a load of soggy brown stuff." Replied Angelina bluntly.

"Ah, but my dear, what does it resemble?" asked Katie in an excellent impression of Trelawney. Angelina looked down at the cup again.

"Errm… Mud? Yes, mud. What does mud mean?" she asked, looking it up in the textbook.

"Don't worry Angie, I got it. It means that you are a crap seer." I said.

"Huh." Angelina smiled, "Finally, something the textbook actually got right." The divination keenos shot daggers at us for making fun of it as we laughed and Angie handed her cup to me so it stood a chance (a very faint one) of being read properly.

"May we have the honour of escorting you to your next lesson?" asked Fred and George, bowing and offering us their arms. Katie smiled and went off to ancient runes while Angie and I giggled and allowed them to lead us down to potions.


	2. Chapter 2

********** George

I felt like punching Fred on our first morning at breakfast. We had both noticed that Alicia was sitting unusually close to me at breakfast, but Fred had this twisted idea that me and Alicia, who has been my best friend since our first train journey to Hogwarts, should get together and that I very definitely fancied her.

Even if he was right on the latter part and I had told him so, it wasn't going to happen. As I said, me and Alicia are best friends. He kept winking at me and smirking over breakfast and it was getting really annoying because we were just going to be friends and I really didn't want anyone to notice what Fred was thinking or it would just end up awkward.

You may not think either of us have any subtlety but somehow no one else noticed mine and Fred's silent argument over breakfast. It's probably just our twin senses like that but it feels like what's obvious to us is obvious to everyone, so it gets really annoying. Anyway, at the end of breakfast everyone went to lessons, but Fred and I were on one of our unscheduled free periods so we went up to the common room to work on new pranks and product ideas.

Another thing you wouldn't associate with us is organisation but honestly, when it comes to our joke shop or our best prank ideas, we won't let anything be forgotten. We even have little notebooks (which we keep hidden to prevent thievery and embarrassment) to write it all down in.

"Come on Fred. Snape will have our guts if we're late to the first potions lesson of the year." Fred grumblingly agreed and we put our stuff away and headed downstairs.

********** Alicia

Already we had a pile of homework, not that I can say I'm hugely surprised since we had Snape and double potions, but still.

Everyone in Gryffindor is always strangely possessive of their seats. It doesn't happen in any of the other houses (not that I've ever had any reason, especially not a boyfriend, to be in the other houses) and I don't know what it is but early in the year a group of friends will establish their seats and only they can sit there.

The sofa is pretty much communal but every chair is assigned to someone. For the past few years the six of us have had the best seats in the common room, the six big comfy armchairs by the fire, and we refused to let them go this year.

Sometimes competition for seats can get quite fierce, but when you have the Weasley twins fighting for you competition just decides it's better to walk away, no one really wants to become a giant canary or, even worse, one of this year's new experimental specialities which might just turn you into a giant rodent or something then leave you stuck like that. No one messes with Fred and George.

So we would spend break, lunch and after lessons every day for the first week or so kicking people out of our seats so that everyone knew they were reserved. When the guys aren't with us and people just see three girls, one very small (me), one very skinny (Katie), telling them to leave they often come pretty damn close to laughing at us. Until they remember that we train under the infamously insane Oliver Wood on the quidditch team and we are pretty damn strong thank you very much.

So on Wednesday we were all wishing for the first week to be over so that people would leave our chairs alone, for the third time that day the three of us had forcibly removed people from our seats and had large piles of homework to attend to. But frankly screw the homework right now. Double ancient runes had left us tired and we'd be damned if we weren't going to relax.

Katie flopped onto the first chair and Angie onto the one next to her. I couldn't be bothered to walk to the third chair along and Katie was too bony to be particularly comfy so I flopped down on top of Angelina. She didn't even protest, just put an arm around me and shut her eyes. I'm quite small and skinny so I'm very light, and we'd all kind of gotten used to sitting all over each other in our five years of being best friends.

We'd even gotten used to sitting all over the guys, including Oliver as we sometimes had whole quidditch team pile ups when we stepped into the changing rooms, either because I'd gone first and tripped or because we were all just too damn tired to go any further without a rest.

"Hello ladies!"

"Hey Fred." We muttered, not opening our eyes.

"Don't you girls have some homework to be doing?" Enquired George taking a seat. I gave him the finger, still with my eyes shut causing him and the other two to laugh. "You know Alicia, I don't think I will ever tire of your witty comebacks!" He grinned (I don't need my eyes open to know that he was grinning).

Everyone laughed at this as I am not famed for my verbal retorts. I have been known to kick guys in the balls when they piss me off but I'm just not that great at comebacks. As a punishment I got up off Angelina and sat on him instead.

He just sighed and put his arm around me like Angelina had. In our group sitting on each other was just a regular occurrence, just not a breakfast, that was still weird. After a few minutes of sitting there relaxing and chatting idly I decided that I probably should do my homework.

"As rare as it is and as loathed as I am to say it, George was right, we should do homework." Everyone stared at me, Angelina even opened her eyes to stare at me.

"Are you okay Lis, it's just, you never do that!" She said in a worried voice. There was no need to ask what "that" was, I had just said that George was right, I never said that, even if they had proved it I would be childish like that. I just rolled my eyes, "Ha ha ha, come on lets go do homework you lazy bastards." I summoned my books over to me (there's only so much effort you can make not to be lazy) and set to work on my runes.

"Are you going to let me up Alicia?" asked George from where I was still sitting on him. I just turned my head to face him and smirked, sticking out my tongue.

"I should've known." He said, shaking his head and summoning his own homework which he proceeded to write in very large letters to fill the allotted ten inches with as few words as possible.

Fred, from his own chair which he had to himself, unlike his brother, was employing the same tactic only writing even bigger than George if that was possible. He seemed completely unconcerned that McGonagall would just look at it and hand it back to him and tell him to do it again, just whistling cheerily to himself. Until Angie threw a pillow at him. "Shut up! It's wrong to be so goddamn cheerful when there is homework to be done!" Fred just smiled at her,

"Ah but Angelina, where would you all be if I didn't have such a cheery disposition?"

"A lot further on with my homework." She muttered angrily.

"Ah but Angelina, you would be a lot less cheerful!" He beamed at her, causing another pillow to hit him in the face.

"Shut up Fred!" He gave her a very evil grin, then got up, walked over to her, and sat on her. "Ah, shit Fred, what the bloody hell are you doing? You weigh a fucking ton, you know that?" She squealed, trying to force Fred off her, and much to everyone's amusement, failing miserably.

"Oh come on Angie, you know you love me!" he wheedled, leaning back against her shoulder.

"Bloody hell!" She moaned, slapping a hand over her eyes in despair. She fooled no one though; everyone could see the beginnings of a smile twitching around her lips.

"See!" cried Fred happily, "You do love me Angelina darling!" She just groaned again and smiled resignedly.

"Fine then Fred, but I'll be damned if I know why."

Since I had been forced to spend my breakfast sitting on George every morning for the past week I had a little chat with Katie and threatened and blackmailed her about telling Lee so she'd stop humiliating me and have a go at Angelina, who was obviously the driving force of the idea. I hadn't really come up with any ideas yet when a great situation suddenly presented itself.

We sat down for dinner; I made sure that I was not next to George as every morning he looks at me even more suspiciously and weirdly. "Hello ladies!" for some reason Fred almost always says that. George then said something which I assume was "starving" as he had half a bread roll in his mouth at the time.

I swear those boys are always hungry. I levitated the jug of water over to me to save someone having to pass it, but I got a bit distracted halfway through and it dropped, not onto the table but onto Angelina. "Ah shit, Lis, what the hell!" she screamed, jumping up as the cold water hit her.

Trying not to giggle too hard I apologised. "Argh, I've got to get changed now!" she yelled at me. People always forget that they're magic at the most inconvenient times.

She was just about to leave when Katie grabbed her wrist, "You can't Angie, if you go now you'll miss dinner entirely, there's not long left!" Angelina looked down at herself, her sopping wet and usually loose robes clung to her body, showing off every inch of her and revealing all the amazing curves that she almost never let people see. Her dark skin turned scarlet with embarrassment as she sat back down.

I know I should have been a good friend and let her sit between me and Katie and told her the spell to dry off her robes, but somehow after sitting on George's knee for a week I decided that this was too good an opportunity to miss. I tried to conceal my smile as I moved away from Fred so Angie had to sit next to him, then moved closer and closer to her so that her wet and very curvy body was pressed right up against him and she could do nothing about it. She knew exactly what I was doing but was powerless to stop it and had to simply lean on Fred's shoulder (she didn't have enough space to do anything else) and silently seethe, glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill.

"What the hell was that for Alicia you twat!" Angelina screamed at me after dinner. I don't think it helped that neither Katie nor me could hold in our laughter any longer. "Seriously, that was so humiliating! I could kill you, you little bastard and you'd deserve it!" she shrieked over our giggles. I was not going to let her go on for much longer, "Excuse me Angie, want to talk humiliating? How about sitting in George's lap, every morning for a week!" at least she had the decency to blush.

"Call it even?" she said. I smiled and nodded. I could see she was still angry but she knew I was right there. Fortunately for me and Angie, Katie was the first to fall asleep that night. I saw the glint in Angelina's eye as Katie fell asleep. "Her turn next?" I asked. Angelina shot me an evil grin that could rival Fred's as we prepared for fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite our agreement to call it even I was still sitting on George at breakfast a few weeks later, so when I heard Lee agree to meet Fred and George outside the changing rooms after quidditch practice, I made entirely sure I heard it correctly. This was another opportunity not to be missed. Katie had had it easy, almost no teasing, and no sitting on Lee at all since the beginning of term. We were going to have to make up for it.

Quidditch was just before dinner so my plan would work, I was sure of it. Shortly after lunch I ran into Lee on his own, as I had hoped. "Hey Lee!" Lee turned around

"Hey Lis, what's up?" He asked conversationally.

"Fred and George say to meet them at quarter past six, not six." I told him simply. Lee frowned,

"Are you sure? They specifically said six earlier, why'd they change their minds?" He asked

"Not a clue. I'm just the messenger here, sorry!" I said, thankfully Lee just shrugged.

"Thanks Lis, see you later!" he said, turning back.

"No problem! See you 'round!" mission accomplished.

I walked down to the quidditch pitch with Katie and Angelina, the twins had already gone down, and we nearly ran the risk of being late. It wouldn't have made any difference as Oliver yelled at us for our supposed tardiness all the same. As we walked into the changing rooms Angelina called out to Fred and George who were already half changed.

"Hey guys! Lee says he won't be able to meet you after dinner as he's got loads of homework to." They looked puzzled.

"I swear that's what he was meant to be doing earlier." Said Fred confusedly. She just shrugged.

"Don't shoot the messenger!" she replied simply and went to get changed.

Something you really wouldn't get sometimes by looking at us is the other side of our personality. On the one side we are your average giggling sixteen year old girls who love getting gorgeous and gossiping, not to mention guys. Then there is the side that has been there for much longer and is kind of Tom-Boy.

When we play quidditch we can't afford to care about getting muddy and shit because firstly Wood would yell at us and make us get to the ground and roll in the mud, then we would lose our quidditch match and Wood would alternate between yelling at us and manic depression. To avoid all of that we don't worry about looking great on the quidditch pitch, we worry about quidditch and doing our damn best or else. But sometimes you can go a bit over the top. Oliver always does, manic and obsessed don't even come close.

Practice was exhausting as usual and Wood moaned about us insisting we go to dinner. "Honestly, we only just had lunch and you're hungry already!" he complained loudly.

"Oliver!" protested George, "Lunch was six hours ago, it's dinner now, we need to eat!" Oliver looked like he was about to complain more but then saw that neither twin had put away their beater's bat and it didn't look likely that they would unless he shut up. Oliver was a lot bigger and stronger than the twins (not that they were exactly scrawny) but even he wouldn't be able to stand up against two of them and their magically strengthened and reinforced bats.

I made sure Katie took a while getting off the pitch and by the time we were in the changing rooms Angelina had made sure that only two of the showers worked. We both quickly claimed the two working ones so Katie was forced to wait until we were finished.

Once she was in the shower we took all of her clothes except for her bra and pants and put them in the changing rooms so she'd have to leave the showers to get to them, then walked back the castle. On our way up we passed Lee who stopped us.

"Hey girls! Are Fred and George still in there?" he asked.

"Yep." I lied.

"There's no one else in there so just go straight in." added Angelina. Lee thanked us and walked on. As soon as he was out of sight Angie and I collapsed on top of each other in a massive fit of giggles.

About ten minutes later Katie and Lee sat down at the house table with us, neither of them said a word and they did not sit next to each other as they usually did. I leant over to Angelina and whispered in her ear, "I can't be sure, but I think I can now say, Mission Complete."

This was confirmed in the dorms as we were getting ready for bed. "Why so quiet Katie?" asked Angelina innocently. Katie took a deep breath and sat down on her bed. "Lee walked in on me in my underwear." We tried to restrain ourselves, honestly we did, but it was still a few minutes before we were quiet.

"Oh my god Katie! What happened?" I choked through the remainder of my giggles. "Well I must've left my clothes in the changing room because they definitely weren't there, so I put on my bra and pants and walked into the changing rooms, and I turned around and bent down to pick them up from the floor and I heard this sort of choking sound. I dropped what I'd been holding and turned around, then I saw Lee standing in the doorway looking completely shocked and frozen and staring at me, then he came to his senses and sort of, bolted." She finished.

We did try not to laugh.

It didn't work.

********** George

"What's wrong Lee? You haven't said a word all evening." I noticed. Lee had been staring abstractly into space until my voice woke him up.

"Errm… I, err, I saw, err, I saw Katie in her, in her, err, her, errm, in her pants earlier." Fortunately we were in our dorm at that point as there was a minor explosion as Fred and I reacted to this statement.

"You did WHAT?" yelled Fred.

"You heard me." Replied Lee quietly, his voice shaking slightly.

"What the bloody hell happened there?" I asked, astonished.

"W-well." Stuttered Lee, "I, err, I went down to the changing rooms to find you two. I, I walked in and, and Katie, she, she walked in from the showers." It took quite a long time to extract the whole story from a very shocked Lee. He has long been a sensitive soul. Once he was finished we took him down to Madame Pomfrey to get him something for shock, he was completely out of it. When were back in our dormitory we handed him the little bottle that Madam Pomfrey had said was a sleeping potion and would help with the shock. Obviously we didn't tell her why he was so shocked but we didn't even need to tell her what was wrong. She just took one look at Lee and handed over a potion.

After Lee had downed it and knocked himself out I sat on my bed talking to Fred. I know it sounds really horrible and girly but we tell each other everything. There's no point trying to hide things from the other half of your brain is there? And it's a lot better you telling your brain than having your brain telling you, especially if it's something you don't want to admit. So it's just better and easier to say it.

"Do you, do you reckon she might've meant that to happen?" I asked Fred suddenly. He laughed,

"Yeah George, Katie meant for some guy to walk in on her in her bra and pants. Merlin, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!"

"Yeah I know Fred, but seriously, no point ignoring it. The girls have been acting really weirdly around us lately, no point in denying it. I mean seriously, Lis has been practically sitting on me every morning at breakfast, Angie was pretty much lying on you that night when she got soaked and now Katie's walking round in her underwear when Lee walks in?"

Fred contemplated this concept seriously for a moment. Obviously something I'd said had struck true for Fred to be serious about something. "You've got a point there George. Do you reckon they're doing dares or something?" I shrugged.

"No idea. Girls are a bloody mystery." Personally I'm very surprised at Lee's reaction, he can try and deny it but he's fancied Katie for ages now, I'd have thought he'd be delighted. "Well, Lee's always been somewhat sensitive around that kind of thing hasn't he." Remarked Fred, reading my mind. "True, true. Even so, if you listen to him in his sleep some nights you'll believe me when I say that that was literally his dream come true."  
>"I guess the reality was just that bit better." He smirked. Listening to Lee talk in his sleep that night I'd say Fred was right.<p>

********** Alicia

After Katie had recovered from her shock, she realised that we were obviously behind it. After a lot of yelling, screaming and threats we all agreed to call it even. But Angie still made me sit on George in the morning, so I decided to make her sit on Fred at dinner. Then after Katie was asleep we decided that she should sit on Lee at lunchtimes. Even if that would be a little mean after what we'd just done.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay." I said defeatedly, flopping down onto my bed one night, "I lose. I admit it." Katie and Angelina looked at me inquisitively.

"Don't mean to be rude or whatever sweetie." Said Angelina, "But what the hell are you on about?" I didn't look up, instead burying my face in my pillow.

"I admit it. I fancy George." I said through my pillows.

"I'm sorry Lis, what did you say?" enquired a slightly shocked Katie. I rolled over and threw a pillow and Angelina who was giggling quietly the dropped back onto my bed.

"George Weasley is the sexiest thing on legs and I have a full blown crush on him. Happy?" I asked

"Errm, hello, no! Fred Weasley is actually the sexiest thing on legs, but since you can't have him you can settle for the second sexiest thing on legs. There, now I'm happy." I love Angie; she always knows what to say, even if she doesn't always say it.

"So can I stop sitting on his lap at breakfast now?" I asked hopefully. Both my friends shook their heads.

"Sorry Lis, but now you've finally come to terms with it; we're really going to have to get you together." I groaned and rolled over again. "By the way, when did you come to terms with this?" Good question. It was probably due to all the breakfasts. "It really hit me just now in the common room." I said miserably.

Before we came up, us three had been sat in three of the four best chairs by the fire. Then Fred, George and Lee had come up to sit with us. Lee had sat in the empty one and Katie had sat in Angelina's lap to make room for George then Fred came and tried to turf me out of my seat. Fortunately, thanks to Mad Captain Ollie's dawn start five hour training sessions I've got a lot of muscles and I'm a lot stronger than I look.

Unfortunately, large beater muscles beat small chaser muscles every time so Fred got the chair. "Fine then." I said. I wasn't going to sit on the floor and Angelina was already taken so I sat on George instead. For pure comfort's sake he had to put his arm around me, awkwardly at first, but as I relaxed into him and he relaxed too his arm around my shoulder became more natural and I decided I quite liked it there. Lee then brought up the topic of Serius Black, the escaped Deatheater and mass murderer. I always hated this topic.

One of my earliest memories is of my mother sobbing into my father's shoulder as she was told that Deatheaters had killed her sister and her sister's young children. I wasn't scared of Black specifically but losing family to Deatheaters makes you more aware of them and aware of what they do. I could tell George could feel me tensing up with fear, but he didn't say anything and just tightened his grip around my shoulders. I could've sat like that with George forever and I was slightly miffed when the other two girls announced that they were going to bed as I had to go with them. Then it hit me.

It was actually a surprisingly nice revelation. Finally coming to terms with it made me feel better and the scope for twin jokes with Angelina was endless. Any half glance any time we were in the company of the twins set us off giggling. I love having secrets.

During a particularly boring double transfiguration lesson I decided to do something to keep myself occupied. Transfiguration has never been my strong point, art, however, has. So I decided to practice that instead of listening to McGonagall going on about cross species transformations.

I drew a little picture of Fred in a giant love heart with lots of other love hearts around it for Angelina and turned it into a paper bird which flew across the classroom to her. Unfortunately, my concentration waned and the paper bird only made it half way across the room, landing instead in the worst place possible. Angelina had seen me sending the bird to her and watching it landing on the twins' desk in horror. We shared a look which plainly said that the worst had happened, then we had to look quickly at the front as Fred and George looked around for the source of the picture.

During the rest of that lesson I tried to count my blessings;

1. I did not put any names on it

2. Both twins had been staring into space so hadn't seen where it had come from

3. There was no way of knowing which twin was in the picture.

Katie had been sitting next to me, listening to McGonagall at the time so I filled her in what had happened in a whisper. It was all she could do not to burst out laughing. Fortunately I wiped the smile off her face before McGonagall noticed it by threatening to send another one to Lee Jordan for her.

We left transfiguration as quickly as possible and sat on the sofa in the common room, talking in mortified whispers. "I can't believe you did that!" snapped Angelina in a whisper

"Well at least it wasn't named!" I retorted quietly. Unfortunately our discussion was interrupted by none other than the twins themselves.

"Hello ladies! Did one of you happen to send us this picture in transfiguration?" asked Fred, holing up the incriminating artwork.

"No." we all said quickly, and so abruptly with so much conviction I think they were offended. Thank god Angelina has such dark skin or they would've seen her blush. I sighed, "Come on girls, no more time for chat. We've got that three page essay to do for McGonagall." We all groaned but, "Come on, this is nothing! We've got quidditch practice in half an hour!" Angelina swore,

"Shit. Well then, let's get started. We've also got that essay on the twelfth goblin rebellion to finish for Binns. Fun, fun, fun." We didn't have time to do our history of magic homework but we did at least finish transfiguration before setting off for the quidditch pitch.

Quidditch practice was awful. Wood informed us angrily that we were playing a different team than expected then we went out to the pitch where we froze to death and drowned in the pouring rain, and it didn't look like conditions would be improving in time for the match.

The weather got worse in time for the match. Never before have I played in such awful conditions. The rain beat down on us and the wind threatened to knock us off our brooms. I could barely see ten feet ahead of me and spotting the quaffle in time to stop it from hitting me in the face was hard, sometimes impossible. But we were still winning by a decent margin of points. Then came the cold, and the chill and the horror that could only have been dementors, and Harry fell.

"Well that was shit." Commented Fred as we walked away from the hospital wing.

"Agreed." Said George. "The match was shit, the weather's shit and Harry's broom got broken."

"And our keeper's still trying to drown himself." I added. I turned to Katie, "Katie, could you please go and deal with him? You're the only one he'll listen to." Katie and Oliver have known each other since they were kids and were great friends. Katie looked despairingly out of the window at the bucketing rain and the howling wind before she reluctantly agreed and set out to find our insane captain. "I hate you all by the way!" she called over her shoulder at us as she left.

"She's lying about that." I whispered to Angelina as we headed up to the common room to dry off.

"Of course she is you idiot! We're her best friends!" She whispered back.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I meant that there is one person here she definitely doesn't hate!" I snickered with a meaningful look at the back of Lee's head. Angelina burst out laughing madly making everyone stop and turn to stare at us. Now they were all staring I started laughing too, I couldn't help it.

"What's so funny guys?" asked a clueless (as usual) Lee. At this Angelina just laughed harder, she was struggling to breathe. Damn her infectious laughter, now I was laughing almost equally hard, and she had managed to attract the attention of the one person we had been talking about and who Katie would not hesitate to kill us if he found out. I saw this as a decent reason to hit her, apparently she did not as she hit me back. The three boys watched in amused puzzlement as we continued to exchange blows.

"Ow, shit Angie, what was that for?"

"You hit me first!"

"Well you earned that one!"

"What? What did I do?" she asked me, refraining from hitting me for a moment while she waited for the answer.

"Well I was talking about…" I subconsciously looked over toward Lee before noticing then looking quickly back at her, "And you know she'd kill us if… found out and you just went and laughed really loudly and you could've blown our cover then we'd have died, then she'd tell _them_" I said meaningfully, meaning Fred and George, "and then they'd know about us and we'd kill ourselves!"

Fred, George and Lee stared blankly at me, then over at Angelina to see if she'd made any sense of this cryptic message. Fortunately she had realised that I was talking about what Katie would do if we told Lee she fancied him and blushed. "Oops." She bit her lip and smiled apologetically. "Well, I didn't blow our cover and I only laughed so… couldn't know what we were talking about!" she grinned victoriously and thumped me on the shoulder. "So I didn't deserve that first hit so you deserved that!" fortunately our audience has a very small attention span and was far to confused by this point to bother asking what the bloody hell we were on about.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually Oliver stopped being suicidal and everyone got used to us girls all sitting on their laps for meals, yes we were still doing that a month later, but that didn't make the occasional exchanged glance any less awkward. Another Monday meant another morning of divination then double potions. Joy.

After telling Angelina that seeing lots of fog in a crystal ball means that you're a crap seer I went down the North Tower stairs with my friends. Katie went to Ancient Runes and Fred and George turned up, offering to escort us to potions.

"Today you will be making amourtentia." Announced Snape, "The world's most powerful love potion. I personally consider it utter madness for this to be taught at Hogwarts, especially to fifth years _but_, unfortunately this is not my decision and your headmaster has decided that you should learn to make it so… It is my prediction that you will all fail miserably. You have until the end of the lesson. You will make it in pairs with the person next to you. Go!"

And with that cheerful announcement we set off. I was next to George and Angelina to Fred so we paired up. With Snape's optimistic prediction in my head I was hugely glad that I was with the smarter twin. Fortunately none of us are that bad at potions, even Fred and George, although they're better at inventing their own than making someone else's.

After an hour and three quarters steam started to rise from our cauldron in the spirals described by the textbook and I was thrilled. I'd never expected to do this well. "Oh my god, what is that smell?" cried Angelina looking up suddenly. The rest of us looked up too, trying to work out what she'd smelled. "What, what is it Angelina?" I asked, slightly panicked. This wouldn't be the first time that someone's potion had started emitting toxic fumes. "No don't worry it's fine, but there's just the most amazing smell!" George looked up from the textbook he'd been looking at,

"Couldn't be our potion could it?" he enquired. Angelina leant over our table to smell it properly,

"Yes! That's it, it's an amazing smell. How did you know it was coming from there?" George jabbed a finger at the textbook,

"Says in there that it's supposed to smell of what attracts us, so Angie, what do you smell?" She took another sniff,

"I can smell vanilla and quidditch-" she began but I cut her off,

"Don't be stupid Angie, you can't smell quidditch!"

"You so can! It smells like fresh air and quaffle leather and sweaty robes-" she argued, but I interrupted again.

"I'm sorry, sweaty robes! How are they remotely attractive?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, it depends whose they are." She said and winked suggestively with half a glance at the twins. I giggled and blushed a bit. "Point taken. What else?"

"Fred what do you smell?" she asked quickly, giving me a discreet warning look. Evidently the third thing that attracted her could not be said in front of the twins. Both of the twins said they smelled apples, like the smell in the orchard where they played quidditch and the smell of oiled wood like beaters bats then asked me.

"I smell freshly baked cupcakes and I guess a sort of quidditchy smell like Angelina, but no sweaty robes I'm afraid." I smiled. Now we had all held back on our third smell. I knew mine and Angelina's but what were the twins holding back?

********** George

There was no need to ask why Fred was so angry; I felt the same way too. I was just a little better at hiding it. "I can't believe they didn't tell us what they smelled in potions! We told them!" burst out Fred, throwing his fork back down onto his plate before eating the sausage he had speared onto it. Wow, he must be upset.

"To be fair Fred, we weren't entirely honest either. We didn't tell them our third smells. Maybe it's the same reason." Fred looked up at me angrily

"That's only because our third smells were them! Surely they could tell us who they fancy, it's obvious that's what the smell was, but you'd think they'd tell us, I mean, we're their best friends!" Stormed my twin.

"Yeah," I laughed, "Friends who fancy the pants off them." I said, taking a chunk out of a piece of steak. It was kind of hard fancying your best friend, it made things more difficult though we'd been doing great hiding it these past few years. For some reason it had just gotten worse lately so everything that had been natural before the summer like Alicia sitting on me now felt weird and kind of awkward. Fred smiled around the sausage he had not neglected for long.

********** Alicia

Me and Angelina went up to the dorms after potions to dump our bags before going back down to lunch. Just as we were walking across the common room, Katie ran into us, grabbed our wrists and pulled us back up the stairs onto our dormitory again.

"Katie what the hell is this?" I asked, rubbing my wrist.

She gestured for us to give us a minute while she got her breath back. Honestly, it wouldn't take her this long even if she'd run all the way from the great hall. She trains under our Mad Captain too. She was just using this pause for effect and loving every moment of the drama she'd created. Finally she seemed ready to tell us, which she then did at top speed.

"Basically, I went to the great hall to get a bit to eat before coming up here when I heard Fred and George talking angrily. They were saying something about, "You'd think they'd tell us" and "Best friends" and they kept talking about the third smell or something and stuff, and then one of them was like "Friends who fancy the pants off them" and the other one agreed!"

Despite this long and slightly confusing speech we understood exactly what Katie was trying to tell us. "So you're saying they fancy us?" asked Angelina excitedly. Katie beamed at us and nodded, Angelina let out a little shriek of happiness.

"Oh my god, do you think they're going to ask us out or… What?" Katie had stopped smiling now,

"Well, it's just that they sounded really, really angry. About you not telling them something and definitely about the third smell. Have you any idea what I'm on about here because I really don't!" she said.

"They wanted to know the third thing we smelled in the amourtentia." I said in a small voice. "They knew it was someone we fancied but we didn't tell them. They didn't tell us either."

"Oh!" exclaimed Katie, beaming again, "One of them, Fred I think, was saying that he couldn't believe you didn't tell them, then George said maybe it was for the same reason, then Fred said that you were their third smells!"

"But we can't tell them we know because they probably think we fancy someone else." I pointed out.

"Yeah." Said Katie simply.

"Fine, we'll just pretend like everything's normal. Oh and Katie you're going to sit on Lee today. We let you off yesterday." I said and we headed back down to the common room and then to the great hall.

"Thank god it's the weekend!" cried Angelina, collapsing onto one of our favourite chairs.

"I know!" I said, collapsing onto Angelina. She didn't bother trying to shake me off. I may be small and skinny but I'm surprisingly strong and I can be dead weight if I want to.

"And speaking of weekends!" said George, appearing suddenly,

"Next one's a Hogsmeade one." Added Fred.

"And Halloween." Said George

"Want to come with?" asked Lee appearing next to the twins. We exchanged a look.

"Sure, so long as we can go shopping!" agreed Katie brightly

"Great, as long as we can go to Zonko's instead!" the twins smiled. "Meet you outside the entrance hall then. Oh and speaking of Halloween!" Fred's eyes lit up and George and Lee grinned. Me, Katie and Angelina collapsed in our chairs with a groan.

"Let me guess." I said tiredly, "You three have planned out the mother of all pranks in celebration of Halloween?" The three smiled at each other.

"No, not this year." Said George, we all looked at him in mock shock and horror. "No, this year, we figured we'd have a bit of a Halloween party up in our dorm. Just the six of us. Want to come?" It was our turn to smile at each other. When had we ever turned down a party?

The next weekend we were waiting for the boys in the entrance hall ready to go to Hogsmeade. Fortunately they didn't keep us waiting for long and we got in a carriage headed to the village. This time we were glad all to be in the same one as it was freezing outside. Our first port of call was Honeydukes, the magical sweet shop.

You wouldn't guess by looking at me since I'm so small and skinny, but I have the world's biggest sweet tooth. Every time we go to Hogsmeade I buy a month's supply of sweets so it'll last me until the next visit, but I always eat it all too fast and have to order some more after a few weeks. Purse considerably lighter but now weighed down with slabs of chocolate, we parted ways with Lee and the twins and headed off to buy our Halloween costumes.

Although costumes hadn't been mentioned we thought it would be a good idea to buy some stuff. We weren't going in for fake blood and all that, we decided to go gothic. And when I say gothic I mean our idea of gothic, as in anything in black that would look good on.

I found a gorgeous little mini skirt in black leather that was so tight and short that I could barely put it on and there wasn't much point in my wearing it anyway, and a tiny little black lacy top which was pretty much see-through, then I bought some thick black eyeliner and some knee high socks.

I had fun seeing what I could get my friends to wear as usually Angelina hates anything that shows her (amazing) curves and Katie won't show any skin. Somehow, not entirely sure how, I got Angelina to buy a tiny pair of black leather shorts and a nude pink crop top so small that it could literally be referred to as a leather bra. Katie bought a straight, small and very tight leather mini skirt and a black leather jacket which she would put a small white top under later.

An hour after leaving Honeydukes we sat down with our butter beers and bags of shopping, each trying to convince each other that they looked the best in their new outfit. Obviously I looked the best but flattery gets you everywhere.

We stopped talking abruptly as the boys made their way over to us, each clutching their own tankard of butter beer. We were now presented with a problem. We refused to but our bags of shopping on the floor so they had to go on the seats, and then there was only enough room for five people. I saw Fred walking over to me and smiling and I got the hint.

"Fine, fine." I sighed, getting up before he could kick me off my seat again. I turned around and promptly sat on George's lap, to everyone's amusement but no one's particular surprise. It was starting to feel quite normal again just sitting on George's lap. I'd been doing it every day at breakfast since the beginning of term, and every time Fred made me get out of my chair. It fact, I sat on George so often it was beginning to feel not only normal but natural.

I ignored this thought and concentrating on trying to pump Fred, George and Lee for details about tonight's party, but they wouldn't budge. "All we'll tell you is it's a Halloween party. There will be just the six of us. There will be food, drink and entertainment and it starts at the beginning of the feast."

We opened our mouths to protest but he changed to subject. "What's in those bags?" he asked, staring at a corner of leather and lace that was my little black skirt and lacy top peeking out the top of one of the bags. Katie, who was nearest, covered it up quickly.

"None of your business." She smirked. "If you won't tell us about your party, we won't tell you about our costumes."

"Ready to go back?" asked Lee after we had all finished our butter beers. We nodded then turned to the window where it was now raining heavily, as well as being cold and windy. All of a sudden none of us were quite sure we wanted to go.

"Wait here a minute, George, no actually Lee. Come with me, George is a bit busy at the moment." George and I smiled as the rest of the group tittered and Fred led Lee away, returning a minute later with fire whiskey shots for us all. We didn't bother asking how they'd managed to get hold of the alcohol. After five years hanging around with Fred and George you kind of just go with it.

The fire whiskey burned our throats as we tipped it back and it seemed that it continued to burn in our stomachs as we stepped outside, keeping us much warmer than we should've been.

"Okay, right." Said George as we stepped out of the carriage "Meet you in our dorms at the beginning of the feast, don't worry about food, drink, anything, we've got it covered. We'll see you later." He winked at us then he, Fred and Lee headed off down a corridor that lead to the kitchens. Clutching our bags of shopping I raced Angelina and Katie up to the tower.

Obviously I came last since I'm the smallest and least sporty, but it was a close call between Angelina who had longer legs, and Katie who was more athletic. Once we were safely locked into our dorm we changed into our tiny little outfits and I took charge of makeup.

Everyone got thick black eyeliner and lots of mascara and I painted our lips red then put on some black lipstick over the top so that you could just see the red through it. Angelina refused to have any more makeup but I persuaded Katie to let me put on some grey metallic eye shadow and get rid of her freckles for the night.

I decided that my skin was too dark. It's not very dark, it's quite pale actually with just a shade of tanned brown to it, but I wanted it paper white. I also changed my chocolate brown hair to jet black in keeping with my outfit.


	6. Chapter 6

Once we were _entirely_ sure that _everyone_ had gone we staggered downstairs then up again in our massive heels. It wasn't that we didn't look good in our new clothes but, as Angie said, "We look like serious slags like this."

It seemed that the boys didn't mind this however, as when we entered their dorm they stood there, mouths wide open, staring at us like they had never seen girls before. This was flattering at first but just got annoying fairly soon. "You know, you could stop staring guys." I said and they all instantly looked away from us.

Their dorm looked great, they had proper Halloween decorations and a huge amount of food and many bottles of butter beer, fire whiskey and various other muggle drinks. "Okay," said Katie, "I see the food and drink, where's the entertainment. We all sat down in a circle on the floor and Fred rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Tonight girls we will be reacquainting ourselves with the muggle game Truth or Dare, only the wizarding version!" he declared impressively.

"How do you make Truth or Dare a wizard game?" asked Katie. Fred looked as though she'd fallen right into his trap.

"With this," he said, pulling a small crystal bottle of a clear liquid from his pocket with a flourish.

"Fred Weasley, you cannot be serious?" I choked, "Veritaserum?"

"Yep." Grinned George. "And for dare, is everyone familiar with the imperious curse?" he asked. There was instant uproar. No way were any of us going to submit to that.

"Calm down, calm down! We're not actually going to use the imperious curse on anyone! This one just plants an action into your head, then removes all inhibitions relating to said action. Fightable and perfectly legal. Happy?" there was silence. "Good." Said Fred. "We'll start with dare, let the games begin!" he waved his wand and a silk top hat appeared. Another wave and a name drifted up out of the hat, _Katie. _Katie groaned.

"Right then Katie, I dare you to…"

"Roll around on the floor yelling 'I love Lee Jordan'" supplied Angelina with an evil grin. The game continued like this for quite some time. You might wonder how we could play it for so long, but remember that some things are truly hilarious, and we had a lot of food and many rounds of drinks. We watched everyone do some stupid things and heard some secrets that were not willingly told, but the best times came when two people's names were drawn out together on dare. When Angelina and Fred's names came up together, it seemed George wanted some revenge for being made to hit himself repeatedly for ten minutes straight.

"Angelina, Fred is your boyfriend and you just caught him cheating. Go!"

After ten minutes we finally managed to prise Angelina off Fred and heal his cuts. Angelina had set to him immediately in a furious attack. She had punched, slapped, kicked and scratched him so hard he bled. George, still cracking up, helped his brother up and healed him. Everyone winced and a horrible cracking sound followed the removal of the cuts and bruises inflicted by a completely unabashed Angelina.

"What the hell was that?" asked Fred, sounding concerned.

"I think," spluttered George over renewed laughter, "Angie, I think you broke his rib!"

We were all aware of slowly getting a little tipsy, and the effect this had on Lee annoyed Katie. It seemed that when he was drunk Lee would not shut his mouth for one second and Katie didn't seem to like this, so when his name came out of the hat with dare, she made him lie on his front in a corner, poker straight without moving a muscle until his name was called again. Lee got his own back however by getting Katie to paste herself to the wall for twenty minutes. After that it seemed war had been declared and their dares towards each other got worse and worse and funnier and funnier.

To cut a long story short it got interrupted after Lee started ordering Katie to strip. After losing both shoes, her jacket and her top Katie stopped the war and put her shirt back on.

After another round of fire whiskey (at least half of it was gone by then) my name emerged from the hat coupled with George's. Fred, who was tipsy and still annoyed at having his brother set Angelina on him, decided to get his own back.

"You two kiss for five minutes." He said simply, and before anyone could say anything he raised his wand. I didn't want to wait for Fred to jinx us. I was perfectly aware that this was probably the only time I would ever get to kiss the boy I fancied and I didn't want it to happen under a spell.

I leaned across to George who was sat next to me only to find him already there with an arm around my waist. He pulled me closer and put his other arm around my waist too, his hands exploring by back. I put one hand around his waist too and the other in his hair. The kiss was electric, better than anything I had ever experienced. I parted my lips to give him full access to my mouth which he took full advantage of. I felt his hand sliding up the back of my top and marvelled at how much better this felt than it had with any of my boyfriends. After what felt like a few seconds but was probably actually five minutes, I was vaguely aware of someone calling my name. George and I pulled apart to find our entire group staring at us.

"Enough, enough." Called Fred, "Okay, who's next?"

"How much longer is there left of the feast?" Angelina asked no one in particular from the floor she was lying on. Lee checked his watch.

"About ten, fifteen minutes. Why?"

"Cause we're out of food and I'm still hungry." No one could argue with this reasoning or deny that they too were feeling hungry, so we agreed to go down to the end of the feast after one last go. This time was truth and Fred's name came out of the hat. He sighed theatrically, taking a sip of the truth potion. We weren't sure what to ask, we'd already found out all of the interesting things about Fred.

"Best prank you've pulled lately?" asked Katie. Fred's face turned into an evil grin.

"Oh you'll love this one!" he promised. "I didn't charm George and Alicia!" a stunned silence greeted these words while everyone stared at Fred.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" asked Angelina. Fred turned to George, still grinning.

"I didn't make you kiss Alicia, and she didn't have to kiss you either!" Everyone turned to stare at me and George and for a second the silence continued. Then George smiled and said,

"Well I'm glad that's cleared up then!" and before I knew it he was wrapping himself around me again. I reacted instinctively, pulling his head down toward mine and kissing him hard. We broke apart to the catcalls and wolf whistles of our friends who had been waiting far too long for us to finally just get together then we all headed down to the great hall. It took a surprisingly long time to get out of the dorm and get down the stairs and in that time George turned to me.

"Just to clarify, what just happened?" I laughed.

"Well Georgie, your dear brother told us we fancied each other, then we kissed again." George laughed too.

"Okay, maybe I should clarify." He got down on one knee in front of me and clasped my hand in his. "Lis, will you be my girlfriend?" It was all I could do to stop myself from cracking up at this point and I was literally shaking with supressed laughter.

"Yes George. I will." I managed to choke out.

"Good." He got up and kissed me hard again, then broke away quickly, not wanting to get too wrapped up or we'd miss what was left of the feast. As I made my way down the stairs I realised what had taken the others so long to get down the stairs. I was attempting to go down a small, steep staircase, slightly drunk while wearing killer heels. I was literally clinging to George to try and stay upright.

When we reached the bottom we found the others waiting for us and George slipped his arm around my waist. I'm still not sure if that was because he was my new boyfriend or because he thought I would fall over if he didn't. I'm going to go for the first one, sounds sweeter.

We'd barely reached the end of the corridor when a tide of students came up towards us from the great hall and the feast which had evidently just ended. "Ah well, looks like we missed it. Sorry Angie." Said Fred as we turned back to go into the common room. Or not as it turned out.

Dumbledore had just left us in the hall with a pile of sleeping bags and the knowledge that a mass murderer was running around the castle. Strangely the sleeping bags didn't do much to comfort me but Angie decided she'd try anyway.

"Come on, I'll get us some sleeping bags." She said, stepping towards the centre of the hall towards the pile of sleeping bags in the middle. Before she could go further than that I grabbed her arm suddenly and pulled her back.

"What is it, what's wrong Lis?" they asked, plainly a little panicked. I looked down at myself, unsure of whether or not I wanted to laugh. Confused, the other two copied me then let out gasps of horror. In all the alarm about Sirius Black, we had completely forgotten that we were still wearing our little Halloween outfits.

"Shit!" said Katie quietly. As one we all shuffled backwards toward the wall where there was less light. Great, this would make us look less gothic. I was just about to start seriously freaking out when I noticed George looking around, presumably for me. Glad I was wearing my slightly reinforced bra; I raised my arms above my head and waved wildly at him.

After a few moments he spotted us and came over with a smile on his face, obviously wondering what on earth I was doing. He almost doubled over with laughter when he noticed that we were still looking like gothic slags.

"Blimey, I'd forgotten you were still wearing that!" he cackled.

"Please George; I beg of you, will you please get us some sleeping bags so we can hide!" I implored him. After a moment he nodded still smiling.

"Go sit in the corner, there's less light there." We crept along the walls, trying not to be noticed, but I've got to say, no one is at their most inconspicuous when dressed in tiny pieces of lace and leather in killer heels trying to creep along a wall. Fortunately I don't think anyone noticed us and George got to us with Fred, Lee and the sleeping bags quite quickly. We instantly dived into the squishy purple sacks with relief and lay down, as if you sit up in a sleeping bag it will drop down and we did not want to show our tops (actually there was more cleavage than fabric) to the entire school.

With that minor panic over it was time to get back to the real one, which hit me as soon as Percy turned out the lights. Somewhere in this school lurked a Deatheater, a man who had murdered many times and was undoubtedly back for another one. Fear crept over me and I wished I had more than a thin layer of purple nylon and polycotton for protection.

"George!" I whispered. His response was immediate, as though he'd been waiting for me. He probably had been.

"Yeah Lis?" he shuffled his sleeping bag over to mine and put his arm around me.

"I'm scared George."

"I know Lis. But it's okay now." He comforted me. For some reason I felt he was right. Quite stupid really. As though if a mass murdering Deatheater were to walk into the hall with the intention of murdering me, he'd have to walk out again because some random ginger guy had his arm around me.

Quite, quite stupid.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up early having had a surprisingly good night's sleep. Surprising because there was a madman running around the school and I had spent the night in a large purple bag on the stone floor, without a pillow or mattress.

Maybe I was wrong about the pillow. I opened my eyes and found myself in a position I must admit, I had not expected to be in. I had my arms around George and my head on his chest with his arms wrapped around me too. It was surprisingly comfortable actually. Then of course I remembered what I was wearing and knew I would now have to get up and got to the dorms to change.

I tried to sit up but couldn't detach myself from George without waking him, which I didn't want to do if I couldn't go to the dorms anyway.

"Percy!" I hissed across the room at him. He looked exhausted, as though he'd been up all night pacing the hall. He probably has actually. Probably thrilled at getting such a large responsibility as head boy.

"Percy!" I hissed again. He looked up and walked towards me. When he was a few feet away he stopped and I saw he was wearing a smirk to rival that Malfoy kid's. Suddenly I realised exactly what I'd done and cursed myself internally.

I had just called a head boy over to see me wrapped irretrievably around some guy, even worse, this guy was his brother. Lovely Alicia, really well done.

"Oh shut up smirking Percy!" I snapped in a whisper. This made him smirk even worse. "Listen, can we go up to our dorms yet?" Percy nodded.

"P-Professor Dumbledore came in about ten minutes ago to say it was safe to go." He yawned.

"Thanks!" I said, then waited for him to move on. He just stood there, still smirking, not moving an inch. Fine then. I released myself from George and climbed from my sleeping back. I stood up and stretched in front of Percy then walked slowly out of the hall, wiggling my hips as much as possible.

The expression on his face was priceless. He may well have dislocated his jaw it dropped so low. He stared at me in amazement and wonder as I crossed the hall and stopped just before I reached the door. I didn't have to but I felt it would just really rub it in. I stopped, turned around, and winked at him suggestively, holding in my laughter until I was out of sight. That was fun.

Strangely enough little bits of leather and lace aren't very warm so I hurried upstairs and changed into my skinny jeans and a top that was not see through. I decided to be nice and bring down clothes for my friends too so I went back down to the still sleeping hall and stole back into my sleeping bag. In his sleep George wrapped his arms back around me and I rested my head on his chest.

At about half past nine other people began to stir. I felt George waking up next to me and propped my head up on the heel of my hand, my elbow resting on the floor. "Morning sunshine!" I said as he opened his eyes. I saw the time it took him to piece together enough events to work out why Alicia Spinet had been sleeping next to him, then a big grin split his face.

"Morning!" he replied, then rolled onto of me, kissing me happily.

"Morning Geor-arrrgh!" came a yell then a thud from beside us. George looked up to see his twin on the floor again. It seemed that Fred had got up then looked over at me and George and been so shocked to see what his twin was doing he had fallen over again. He sat up with a slightly scared look on his face.

"When I just wake up, seriously guys, not cool." I giggled and George smiled but rolled off me.

"Sorry Fred." We chorused. It seemed Fred's little yell had woken up the rest of our friends.

"What the hell?" asked Katie getting up.

"Errm, Katie you might want to get back into that sleeping bag." I told her. Instantly she was on the floor again with the sleeping bag up to her nose. She was mouthing something silently that looked suspiciously like "shit, shit, shit" over and over, much like Angelina was also doing next to her.

"It's okay girls, I got you some clothes!" I said chucking them over. Both of them ducked down into their sleeping bags to get changed and emerged in more decent clothes but with much messier hair. They announced their intention of going up to the dormitories and after a kiss from George, (a very small one with a smile at Fred, remembering the shock he'd displayed earlier) I followed them upstairs.

The transition between friends and dating with George had been non-existent. Nothing changed apart from the snogging. We were still best friends, still hung out normally with our normal friends and did our normal things, only it was much better because he actually volunteered to let me sit on him at breakfast after an explanation of why it had happened in the first place. I'd thought Roger Davies (the notorious man whore and womaniser (who I only dated for a short while by the way)) was a good kisser but he was nothing on George.

However some of our make out sessions weren't entirely perfect. One evening I was walking up to the common room on my own when George caught up with me. Being George he didn't stop to say hello he just kissed me up against the wall. It was wonderful, then Fred turned the corner and screamed, that kind of killed the atmosphere.

Not that it wasn't funny but… I did feel kind of sorry for Fred. As he explained later that evening, "You have no idea how weird it is to go round a corner and see yourself up against the wall kissing some girl. It'd just not right."

After a few more interruptions from a screaming twin we decided to find more private places to go, for instance there's a large chamber caved in at one end that used to be a secret passageway a few years ago on the second floor, a particularly large broom cupboard on the third floor and outside, round the back of the castle, is a little alcove with a beautiful view, when it's sunny, of the lake and the mountains around us. I loved spending time with George, but often I could see there was something on his mind, and when I asked him about it he always denied it and moved on.

One night we were kissing in an empty classroom when he pulled away suddenly. He opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it again. "George, what's bothering you? And don't you dare deny it!" He looked as though he was going to anyway for a moment, then it seemed to burst out of him.

"Who was it that you smelled when we made the amourtentia?" he said quickly. I smiled.

"Do you wear hair jell?" I asked

"What? What does it matter if I wear hair jell? Just answer my-"

"Do you wear hair jell?" I said again

"Yes, I wear hair jell, okay? But seriously-" he snapped at me

"Hair jell."

"Yes I do wear hair jell, but what did you smell?"

"I just told you." I smiled. "I smelled hair jell." It took a moment for this to sink in properly. I watched as his brain processed this and a smile crept across his freckled face. He laughed, a kind of free laugh that was just so innocently happy, he looked almost inspirationally happy, he was so obviously relieved and glad and again just _happy_ that it was him I liked, not anyone else.

Still beaming right across his face George pulled me toward him and kissed me, soft and gentle. It was the most innocent kiss he'd given me since we'd started dating because this one wasn't passionate and heated like the other ones, this one was just relief and happiness and freedom. I loved it, how great he felt, how great the kiss felt, but I broke away. He looked at me, puzzled and curious. "Now you listen to me George Weasley, I may have had a load of boyfriends over the years but it's you I want, you I've wanted since second year and you are not going to be all humble and noble like I you're your stupidly nice personality will tell you to be, okay?" If I thought he was happy before he was now beyond that, radiating it. "Alicia, I, I," He struggled for words, then just gave up entirely and planted his lips down on to mine, much less innocent this time. That was one of the best evenings of my life.


	8. Chapter 8

Before I knew it, it was the Christmas holidays and I was faced with the prospect of being George-less for two weeks. It may sound needy and pathetic but personally I was dreading it. We boarded the train and shared a compartment together and I sat on his lap. With us it wasn't just a nice romantic thing to do, it was also a bit of an in-joke with our group after being forced to sit on him every morning between the start of term and Halloween. Not that it wasn't nice and not that we didn't make the most of it. Let's just say Fred especially didn't often look our way over the journey. Finally the train stopped and we all got off.

"Fred," I said.

"Yeah Lis?" he replied.

"Piss off." I said and put my arms around George's neck, saying a thoroughly non-verbal goodbye.

"Thanks!" said Fred sincerely with his back to us, genuinely glad of the notice.

I was called back to the real world by Angelina who was poking my shoulder repeatedly, an annoying speciality of hers. "Come on Alicia, we have to go, everyone else is already gone!" I broke away and looked around. As Angie had said, we were the only four left on the platform. Angelina and Fred had had to stay because they were going home with us, my parents were friends with Angie's and they did lift shares.

Reluctantly I went with Angelina through to King's Cross Station where her mother wrapped her in a tight hug. I turned round to look at George whose mother was doing the same. We smiled at each other than I spotted the danger. I mimed whipping lipstick from around my mouth and he quickly wiped off the smear of "Pink Blush" off his face.

I smiled mouthing the word "goodbye" at him before turning to see Angelina's parents who had just released her. "Hey Mrs Johnson! How've you been?"

A few days before Christmas I was sat up in my room alone at night. I was just wrapping up George's Christmas present when I heard a tap at the window. Finding the right thing to get him had been almost impossible. I wanted to get him something with a sentimental value but anything like that was just too wet, and it's hard to buy anything for the twins without falling into the trap.

Your first thought for Fred and George is a joke item, but what could you get them that they don't have already or couldn't make themselves? I went to the window and opened it, letting in an old brown owl I recognised as Errol, the Weasley's owl. Excited I untied the parcel and letter from his leg and ripped the letter open.

_Dear Lis,_

_Happy Christmas! Been missing you a lot, no seriously! Especially since Ron went and told the rest of the family about you, they won't shut up teasing me! I don't think they'd tease me quite so much if they knew how gorgeous you are! Thought I'd get your present here in plenty of time for Christmas, at least I hope so; Errol can be a little unreliable at times. Need to see you soon, need to have a long talk when we get back. Anyway, I'll see you soon. Happy Christmas again!_

_From your lovely George xx_

_P.S. hope you didn't really think I meant "talk"_

_P.P.S. little hint: don't open your present in front of your family_

I picked up the present and put it under the miniature tree I have in my room, right at the back so it was out of sight in case my parents asked about it later as I was taking George's hint seriously. I tied George's present to the owl's leg and it took off again, soaring back to George with my reply.

_Dear George,_

_Happy Christmas to you too! I hope Percy's not teasing you; he seemed pretty impressed the morning after Halloween! Don't worry; I get what you mean about our talk and I think we need to talk sooner rather than later, I'll arrange something. Anyway, my present arrived plenty of time before Christmas and unless Errol gets lost yours should too. Fortunately I don't have any sibling to spill the beans on me so the only (but quite extensive) teasing I get is from Angie who comes round most days. Anyway, enjoy the rest of the holiday and try not to forget about me!_

_With love from Alicia xxx_

On Christmas eve mum threw one of her famous (or infamous) parties and I had to spend the entire day sucking up to various friends and relatives, saved from one only by mum grabbing my arm and dragging me along to the next one. I managed to spend some time with Angie and a few of my other friends from the village but spent most of my time bored out of my mind by people we didn't know or care enough about to see at any other time.

Just after midnight (yes this party went on until well after midnight) I snuck up to my room to open George's present. It was wrapped in an outer layer of brown paper but on the inside it had a lovely pink and black rococo pattern on the wrapping paper. Not wanting to rip it I carefully teased the spello-tape from it until only the ribbon remained to be removed.

I stared at my present for a while, wondering if he was actually serious. I finally found the courage to pick it up. George had gone out and purchased me a black lace bra and knickers. And when I say lace I mean there was nothing to them except a bit of lace. Fortunately when I picked it up a note fell out.

"_Dear Lis,_

_Knowing you you're probably staring at it wondering if I'm serious. Yes I am, you see on Halloween I couldn't help noticing the only three things your outfit was missing, so I thought I'd get them for you being the nice considerate boyfriend that I am. Try not to enjoy them too much until you get back to me! _

_From your darling George xxxx_

_P.S. Merry Christmas!"_

He was serious. Dear god. What was this third thing he'd mentioned, the three things my outfit was missing. I moved the bits of lace and found a small pile of black. I picked it up and it unfolded, revealing itself to be a necklace. I gasped as I examined it. It was utterly gorgeous. There were two thick black silken ribbons plaited together with silver chains hanging off them. The chains looped and connected with the necklace again, and from each chain hung a little silver charm. One of them was a black widow spider, another, a skull with black sapphire eyes and another a heart with a dagger stuck through it, dripping with tiny rubies. I just sat there, staring at it. It was beautiful and George had been exactly right. It would go perfectly with my outfit.

A few minutes later Angelina came up to my room. She had noticed my absence and Mum was undoubtedly making her talk to all the people that I would've had to talk to. "Alicia your mum's wondering, oh my god!" she had caught sight of the other part if my present from George. "Did he seriously get you…?"

"Oh yes. He's serious with the lingerie. But look what else he got me!" I cried excitedly.

"Oh my god." Said Angelina again. "Sweetie that's _gorgeous_! My god, how much did he spend on you?" I hadn't thought of this before, but it suddenly occurred to me that George's family were not particularly well off. This would've cost him a fortune. I love my boyfriend.

********** George

A quarter to one in the morning on Christmas day, and I was lying in my room, on my own. It's not that I don't like my family (except Auntie Muriel) but it didn't feel right. I know this sounds horribly girly and pathetic but I missed Alicia.

"Hey George. How you doing?" Fred walked into the room looking exhausted. I was good at hiding my more pathetic side, as was my twin who _does_ have one too, so this question surprised me slightly. As my identical twin, didn't he know?

"I'm fine, why?"

"Muriel just asked mum if either of us had a life threatening illness." We both laughed, although we knew Muriel was sincere in her hope. I looked over again to Alicia's presents for me. One was a tub of hair jell with a little note:

"_Not sure which hair jell you use but I went round the entire shop smelling every one till I found the one that smelled like amourtentia. Think you use this one, if not then ah well! Lis xx"_

I love Alicia. The other present was a picture frame where the pictures kept changing. One was all of us at Halloween, the next Alicia sat on my lap by the fire, then the two of us together surrounded by Fred and the other girls after a particularly awful quidditch practice where it tipped it down with rain and actually blew Harry off his broom. We were so cold we were blue, soaking wet and very much windswept but laughing into the camera.

There were others but those were three of my favourites. There was a tap at the window and I opened it to reveal a tiny little black and white pigmy owl which I recognised as Alicia's, with a letter around its leg. I pulled the bird inside and ripped the envelope off its leg, ignoring it's and Fred's protests, "Merlin George, are you trying to kill that owl?"

Inside the envelope was not a letter but a picture. I turned away from Fred quickly, aware that I was probably going red. The picture was a photograph. A photograph of Alicia standing against her window wearing her Christmas presents and looking gorgeous. She is truly stunning, with a perfect hourglass figure, a slight tan, amazing chocolate hair and eyes, and great- well. You get it. I was just putting the picture behind the other one that kept changing in its frame when I saw the note on the back.

"_Dear George,_

_I thought I'd thank you for my lovely necklace with this little picture. Try not to show it to anyone else, I might be okay doing this for my camera and my boyfriend but I think anyone else (including said boyfriend's identical twin) then I'm not quite so sure. I agree with you fully, we need to have a talk. Badly. If you can get rid of Fred for a while when we go back then I have a little solution. Meet me in compartment 13 on the train as soon as the platform opens. Then we can talk.  
>Love from your gorgeous girlfriend Alicia xxxx" <em>

I'd have to work hard to keep this from Fred but I was sure I'd cope. I may have to sleep with that picture frame under my pillow for a while to stop Fred from nicking it but I'd manage it. Showing that kind of thing to your identical twin can get a bit weird.

My god, I've just disgraced the Weasley name. I'd just realised, and I can't believe even now that I've ever even thought this in my entire life, I can't wait to go back to school. My god Alicia what have you done to me?


	9. Chapter 9

********** Alicia

I waited for George excitedly in compartment 13. I was completely on my own as Angie was getting the train down from her short holiday in Scotland and no one else would arrive at least until then, in about fifteen minutes time. George didn't keep me waiting long. I saw him coming along the corridor with purposeful strides. He threw the door open and I leapt up at him, his hands wrapped around me instantly. I felt one sneaking up the back of my top and the other straying down to my lower back, the down lower.

We were completely wrapped up in each other, physically, mentally, completely. Only awoken from one another by a knock on the compartment window. Luckily we had thought to shut the blinds as when we came back to ourselves and realised what we were doing we noticed that we were in a position that I would not have chosen, although I could feel that George thought differently.

We were lying across the seat with George on top of me, my legs wide and his in-between. We were now broken apart but our arms still wrapped tight around each other, bringing us so close that there was no closer and breathing raggedly. After a moment I detached my arms from George and made an effort to sit up. My movement seemed to wake him slightly as he got up off me and allowed me to get up.

After a few moments trying desperately to fix my now incredibly messed up hair I called the others in. The others were Fred, Angie and Katie who all knew exactly what we had been doing, despite not having been told and my best efforts to fix my hair.

"Hey Fred! Nice holiday?" I asked him after hugging Katie in greeting. Fred chose not to hug me but just nodded quietly and sat down next to the door, as far away as possible from me and his twin. I was sure he didn't mean anything by it but twincest really creeps him out and I'm sure he knew even better than Katie and Angelina what I had been doing with his twin brother.

The journey passed a little awkwardly but fortunately when Lee arrived he didn't know what had happened so he was able to ease the atmosphere with his usual jokes making everything a lot better. I spent the journey sat next to George as a pose to on his lap this time. Firstly because I didn't want to freak Fred out even more, but also because I was a little unnerved at the position I had found myself in with George.

I was more than a little worried about what might have happened had our friends arrived a few minutes later. I knew what George wanted to happen, I wasn't stupid and I knew that the picture I had sent him for Christmas really couldn't have helped, but I still wasn't sure how I felt. I think George sensed my nervousness as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled my closer so that I was leaning on him. I smiled up at him, not wanting to look him in the eyes directly.

Both twins have very expressive eyes and it's wise not to look into them unless you're prepared for what they might have to say. I knew that I was no means prepared for some of the emotions I might see in my boyfriend's eyes so I carefully avoided looking.

********** George

I was just as unaware as Alicia exactly what position we had gotten ourselves into until we heard a knock on the compartment door, but I suspected I probably had a little more to do with it than she did. When I came back to myself enough to get up and get off her I felt a little guilty. I know I hadn't meant for that to happen but if it weren't for my brother and our friends with their excellent sense of timing I can't say I'm entirely sure what would've happened. Even though it didn't happen I can tell I freaked her out, I really hadn't meant to do that to her, I'd promised myself I wouldn't pressure her.

When she sat down next to me I could practically feel how uncomfortable she was, great, make me feel even more guilty. I put an arm around her gently, wanting to make sure she was still okay. She allowed me to pull her to me for the rest of the journey so I'm hoping that means it's okay. We didn't go any further, partly because I didn't want to freak her out and partly because Fred looks seriously freaked already. Not saying it's not fun freaking him out sometimes but I think we did enough for today already.

I noticed that although Alicia seemed perfectly fine she refused to look me in the eye. She told me once that I have hugely expressive eyes and she doesn't have to see my face to see my emotions, my eyes tell her better than my face could. My eyes don't lie either. Unless it's to a teacher. Now she was just making me feel incredibly guilty and a bit scared, but honestly, if she had looked into my eyes she would've just seen me looking guilty and apologetic. I deliberately didn't look Fred in the eye because I knew he'd just tell me that I'm always too apologetic.

That's the problem with our pranks; we mastermind them and neither of us thinks of people getting hurt or upset. Then we carry them out and afterwards we think about it. Then Fred still doesn't care because it was worth the laughs and I must say I agree with him, I still care though. Damn being the sensitive twin.

********** Alicia

I really shouldn't have expected to be able to just go to sleep when we got back to the dorms after the feast. I got into my pyjamas and tried to get into bed and shut my hangings, only to find my two best friends holding them open. "Spill." Ordered Angelina sitting down on the end of my bed. If I had hoped for some sympathy from Katie I was sorely mistaken as she just grinned at me and shook her head before throwing herself down onto my feet next to Angie.

"Ah, shit! Katie that's my bloody foot!" I swore at her, moving the now injured foot out of harm's way. "What do you want me to spill?" Angie smirked, she actually bloody smirked at me!

"Oh come on Lis, you know we want to know what happened earlier on the train before we all got there." She said, still smirking. I sighed, there was nothing else I could do. With that look on Angelina's face there is nothing at all you can do but just do as she says and spill. I looked at Katie again pleadingly but she just giggled.

"Fine, I'll tell you." They grinned at each other and leaned in as I described the day's event. "I'm serious Angie, you might have a high opinion of Fred but no one on this earth could possibly kiss better than George. He's a bloody good kisser, a fucking good kisser seriously."

I finished my account then looked up hopefully for them to leave. Katie got up but Angelina grabbed her wrist and yanked her back down onto my bed. "If that's all Alicia, then why did your hair look like hippogriffs have nested in it?" She had me there, this was confirmed when I blushed. "Ha!" she crowed at me, "Knew there was something more! Come on Lis, spill it all or we'll find out by less preferable methods." I didn't need to raised eyebrow to get that she would not be above force-feeding me veritaserum or doing something equally unethical to find out this seemingly crucial piece of information.

Blushing scarlet I told her about the position we had found ourselves in, much to both of my _friends'_ amusement. "You are joking me!" Angelina choked out after her giggle fit, which Katie and even I had joined in on, had subsided. I shook my head,

"No Angie, I'm telling the truth. I didn't mean to get like that," this renewed Angie and Katie's giggles so I hit Angelina over the head with a pillow, Katie was more subtle with hers, before continuing, "I was just kissing him with no idea of anything else then you banged on the door and we both sort of woke up and we were like that."

"Oh come on Katie, there is no way in hell you managed to get lying across the seat, with George on top of you, straddling him if neither of you wanted it." Angelina told me sounding very sceptical.

"I didn't say neither of us wanted it, just that _I_ didn't mean it to happen. I'm still not sure how I feel about it personally." The three of us exchanged a look,

"And George…?" asked Katie slowly, I shrugged. I've always thought honesty with your friends, however evil they may be, is best whatever the answer to whichever question. "I'm fairly sure I know how George feels." There was silence in the dorm, I bit my lip. For another minute or so there was silence, the Angie broke it by bursting out laughing.

"What?" I asked, indignant. Here I was with a serious problem and all my best friend could do was laugh at me?

"I'm sorry Lis, it's just, you act like you really weren't expecting it or wanting it!" she said, trying to supress her laugher. I just looked at her, perplexed. When had I ever mentioned that I would like to go shag my boyfriend?

"Oh come _on_ Alicia! You did send him a naked picture of yourself!" Suddenly Katie, who had been gazing tiredly into space, sat up so straight that she promptly fell off the bed.

"You did _what_ Lis?" she yelled at me from the floor. At any other time I would've laughed at this but I was too busy staring shocked and indignantly at Angie who was laughing at Katie for me.

"I did not send him a naked picture of myself!" I yelled at her, making her laugh even louder.

"Okay then babe, what were you wearing?" she giggled as Katie got back on to the end of my bed. I bit my lip again,

"The sexy underwear he got me for Christmas." I muttered, blushing absolutely crimson and staring at my lap. Angelina howled with laughter and Katie fell of the bed again.

"Why is it that I spend two weeks, just two weeks in France and all of a sudden you're getting lingerie for Christmas and then posing in it to show your boyfriend?" She spluttered over Angie's witch cackles as she climbed back onto my bed again.

"Well, you remember our Halloween costumes?" I proceeded to tell the story of exactly why my lovely and incredibly thoughtful boyfriend had bought me lingerie and then how I'd decided to show him I appreciated it. By the end I was bright red again, Angie was cackling again and Katie was giggling with her hands over her mouth in a mixture of horror and amusement.

"And you're still trying to tell us you don't want it?" Katie asked me. Now this was surprising, I was used to Angelina saying that kind of thing but having Katie say it was just a shock.

"Katie!" I yelled at her, even Angie was looking surprised but Katie just grinned at me.

"Come _on_ Lis! He sends you the sexiest underwear imaginable then you not only keep it and actually try it on, you put it on and take a picture of yourself in a sexy pose! Please, I know you and Angie are more experienced in these matters," Angie took a small bow, "But even first years have enough experience to know you want it too!" Damn. Okay, they'd won.


End file.
